You Understand
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: This is a Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru fanfic! Shows Gin's dying thoughts to Rangiku, and Rangiku's afterthoughts of Gin's death.


Hey, I'm back with a one shot about Gin and Rangiku, because I love them as a couple. They are thinking inside their own heads... Gin, as he dies... Rangiku, more of an afterthought. I cried my eye's out, when Rangiku was over Gin's body, crying. Cryception. Read&Review!

* * *

You must _understand_.

I set you up so that you _wouldn't_ fall.

I set you up so that you _couldn't_ fall.

Why are you _trying_ to fall?

Sosuke Aizen is a heartless bastard; everyone knew this to some degree. He always gave of a bad vibe, so deep down you would know that something was off. Momo Hinamori was the only one who completely fell for his trap, but I'm the only one who was sure that it was coming. Most people expected something from me... I don't blame them. I'm myself; I don't care what people think of me. They think that I'm a creep, a pervert. There's even a rumor that I did something to Izaru Kira, my lieutenant. No one got me, except _you_. You'll never know how overjoyed I am over the fact that you understand me. You're probably thinking about how much you don't understand me, but I can guarantee that on the inside, you know everything about me. You know why I did it. You know why it was me who had to do it. I just hope that you won't let yourself know. I hope that your inner self hides the facts, hides the truth. I don't expect you to run away, but I do expect you to loose something. If your inner self lets you grasp the reason why I did this, I'm really not sure what you'd do.

Don't _make me_ that important.

I never wanted to be of importance to you, I care about you too much. My fate was sealed the day I first saw Aizen. I knew what I had to do. Knowing you is the best thing that has ever, and will ever, happen to me. I didn't leave you anything besides that necklace. I remember the day I got it, everything I had to do. I was on a mission in the human world and saw it in a beautiful display case. Remembering the magazine you were looking at, I entered the store. The magazine had this necklace that was only a thin silver chain, you complimented it's basic design, saying that 'the silver makes the design more complex, even though the design itself was simple'. I walked in, in a gigai, and asked the salesman how much it was. Buying it, I finished my mission and returned to Soul Society. Finding you, I gave you the small black box and told you to open it, you did. Your' face lit up with excitement and you hugged me. You wore it everywhere after that. I gave you one simple gift and now I'm afraid that it's a constant reminder of me.

You _mean_ to much.

I want you to be happy, we'll meet again. Maybe in our reincarnation's as Sea Barnacle. You would be the prettiest one and everyone would be so surprised that a simple Barnacle could be so beautiful. From the day I met you, I knew you were special. I tried to keep my distance, for even at a young age, I knew I wasn't good for you. Isn't it funny how life works? I'm not a bad guy, and you know that. I'm so glad you know that.

You must _understand_.

You set me up so that I _wouldn't_ fall.

You set me up so that I _couldn't_ fall.

Why am I _crushed enough _to fall?

Sosuke Aizen was a heartless bastard; everyone knew this to some degree. It was like he was a spider, somehow, lowering prey into his net with false hope and vision, only to have them for lunch. Momo got too entangled. He wrapped her around his pinky finger, with all the ease I have of simply lifting my pinky finger. I don't understand why everyone thought you were the bad guy. I was a little confused at first, but if it's any consolation, I knew you had the right intentions. You just never seemed to care for what people thought of you.

I'm _not_ that brave.

I am brave enough to say something about it, though. I never understood that part of you; the part that doesn't really give a shit. It has always worried me, the fact that you just seem to disappear. You don't leave things behind, and for some reason, that makes your leaving harder on me. Your logic is probably something like, "if I leave her something, she'll never forget me", or some shit like that. The only thing you have left me, is my one prized possession. A long silver chain. I wear it every day, I always wore it before, it's just so beautiful. You always said that silver complimented me. I could never respond with more than a smile. Even though you say that silver matches me, I think the real match is with pure blue, the color of your eyes. You say that eyes are the door to the soul, so you'd keep your eyes closed. Some would say you have demonic eyes, that it's better if you close them. I say that your eyes are the most beautiful shade of piercing blue, they fill me with so much joy.

You _mean_ to much.

I know that you didn't want me to get hurt, you'd never hang around me on purpose. It seemed like something was always pulling us closer. I want you to be happy. Live well wherever you are, for I know, one day we'll meet again. Maybe as something stupid, juvenile, we'll reincarnate as Sea Barnacles or something. You knew you weren't good for me, but you couldn't stay away. Isn't it funny how life works? You're not a bad guy, and I know that. I'm so glad that you let me know that.

**Love ya, Ran.**


End file.
